Forgotten Vampire
by Neko Youkai DemonicKitty
Summary: Vlad hurt her. Fuyuki swore to get revenge so she threatens to kill... FULL SUMMARY inside! Alucard x OC Seras x OC
1. FV:Prologue

**Forgotten Vampire**

Summary: Vlad had hurt her terribly and now he will pay the price. Fuyuki was going to make him suffer and make him feel as much pain as she did. She Kidnaps Seras and says she's going to kill her. Vlad now known as Alucard is deeply shocked. She is even more hurt when she finds out he's forgotten all about her. She hates him with a passion truly believing that he's heartless and incapable of love. He hurt he 305 years ago now she's back to return the favor and kill him on the inside. Will she really kill Seras who has nothing to do with this? Or is Fuyuki too heartless to care? Who knows

Me: Welcome Everyone to my new story Forgotten Vampire I am very happy to bring this tragic dark story to you XD don't worry not that dark haha.

Seras: Yea not that dark. It is Fuyuki gets-

*Fuyuki covers Seras's mouth* Fuyuki: Shut up don't spoil it

Alucard: Why do I have to be hear?

Me: cause I'm the authoress and I need you for this story

Youko: Hey DemonicKitty I was wondering-

Me: YOUKO get out of hear! This ain't your story and I'm still mad at you for eating my cookies!

Youko: But Demonic I apologized.

Me: Sorry doesn't cut it. 'Gome made them for me cause I was up all night writing and thinking of good plots and stories!

Youko: B-but

Me: GO!

Youko: fine.

Seras + Fuyuki: DemonicKitty doesn't own Hellsing or any of the characters except for the one's she makes like Fuyuki/me. Now ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!

_~Prologue~_

"If you fail to find us I will kill Seras!" A female Nosferatu said as she disappeared into the shadows. Alucard just stared at the spot where the female disappeared in disbelief as he fell to his knees. Seras, his Seras who was like family to him had just been taken and was going to be killed in 5 hours unless he found them in time.

Somewhere in Wallachia 305 years ago; "Vlad Why why are you doing this? NOOO LET ME GO! LET- uk" A female voice was heard. "Now you're no longer my fledgling. So get out of here Fuyuki, you filth!" Vlad said harshly but unknown to Fuyuki, Vlad was just trying to protect her by sending her away. "B-but why? I don't understand! Why are you doing this Vlad!" The female identified as Fuyuki yelled confused and angry. "Because you were just entertainment nothing more. I was bored so I just turned you for pure entertainment but you're just a disappointment and a disgrace to vampires everywhere! You can't even drink blood properly much less control your powers!" Vlad said icily but he was just lying. He threw her so hard that she went through the wall and nearly got killed. He wanted her to stay not leave but they were after her because of him, because they thought they could take him down by killing his fledgling. Little did he know that he was very, very wrong. Suddenly Fuyuki's attitude changed as she got up after she healed, "Fine _Vlad._ I don't need to stay where I'm not wanted. I had really thought I was pleasing you as I did start drinking my blood but I guess not. Good-bye you fucking bastard. I really hope you die so I don't have to deal with you anymore." She said his name with venom and she said this with so much hate as her face showed no emotion and weird eyes, one purple the other the normal red for a vampire, colder than his voice had been. 'Well guess it's true he is as heartless as they say. I can't believe I thought I could make him love me. Shows how naive I really was. No longer this thing called a heart is just a hindrance so I will lock it away where no one will ever be able to get to it.' Fuyuki thought darkly as she left. A few days later she had walked right into a trap and that's when the real pain started and she vowed when she got free she would make Vlad suffer for leaving her to burn in the sun and get taken by the Hunters as they called themselves.

~End~

Me: Wahhhh it's so short but very important to this story.

Seras: No duh.

Me: Seras you ok?

Seras:NO! I might get killed so I'm not okay!

Me: Seras, it bother's you that much?

Seras: Well yea it's my life well unlife we're talking about

Me:*Sighs* Fine I'll tell you what happens *Whispers it in her ear*

Seras: Oh? Okay

Alucard: What did you tell her DemonicKitty?

Me: none your business No-Life King

Alucard:*Grumbles something about killing and evil authoresses with animal ears and demons*

Me: Ok well Seras you wanna?

Seras: Sure. Please comment, review and read Chapter 1 when it comes out *giggles at Alucard's grumbling*

Everyone: We hope you enjoyed this cast skit hehe


	2. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

**Forgotten Vampire**

Summary: Set in the year 2042, 12 years after Alucard's return. (read the manga if ya don't know what I'm talking about!) Ever wonder if Alucard had another fledgling that he forgot about? After being brought to Hellsing Alucard forgot about his old Fledgling Fuyuki Shizure. Under circumstances he couldn't tell his fledgling he forced Fuyuki to drink his blood thus freeing her from the master and fledgling bond and unknowingly left her to fight for her life on her own when he thought she would be safe.

Me: Yay a new story I thought of hehe

Seras: Who do I get to love?

Me: nuh uh spoilers you'll just have to wait and see and don't read over my shoulder as I write Seras!

Seras: Aw but I wanna know so badly!

Me: If you do that I will lock you in your coffin for a week with no blood at all.

Seras: O.O you wouldn't...

Me: Try me. Alucard please do the disclaimer.

Alucard:*Smiles like a maniac* Fine DemonicKitty does not own Hellsing or it's characters because if she did Kagome from Inuyasha would find out she had a half-sister and that vampires are real oh and she would make it a rated R story bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Me:*eye twitch* Thank you Alucard now go eat your cookies I have writing to do!

_'thoughts'_

**Alucard/anyone mind talk**

Alucard's thoughts

_+Seras's thoughts+_

_+Saphire's thoughts+_

_**:Kaito's thoughts:**_

_/Song Lyrics/_

:Fuyuki's thoughts:

#Integria's Thoughts#

"_Singing songs"_

_**-Flashbacks-**_

~Chapter 1: The Kidnapping~

* * *

><p>I grinned darkly as I made my way to England to make a certain insane vampire we all love suffer for what he did to me, for the pain he put me through. I hated Vlad, no I hated Alucard with a passion and I swore I would have my revenge. I had heard a vampire named Alucard was in England and rumors were that he was actually Vlad the terrifying vampire of old. So I did some research and the rumors were correct he was Vlad the one that hurt me so badly 305 years ago. I also heard he had another fledgling named Seras Victoria an ex-police woman and an orphan.<p>

_/Now the day has come.  
>We are forsaken this time.<br>We lived our lives in our paradise,  
>As gods we shaped the world around.<br>No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
>Though balance is something fragile_

I swear I will make Alucard suffer the same pain I did and still do. It will be easy I know what I have to do. I planned to kidnap Seras right before his eyes and say I'm going to kill her if he can't find me in 5 hours just to watch as he panics as the time draws near and watch him give up when those 5 hours have passed. I guess in a way I'm making his fledgling suffer too by feeling the fear of death and the sadness of her master giving up on her. At my dark thoughts I laughed. I would be arriving in England by the time the sun sets at 3 pm since it's the dead of winter. It was noon now so I decided to go back to sleep while waiting for the train to arrive.

_/While we thought we were gaining,  
>We would turn back the tide, it still slips away.<br>Our time has run out, our future has died,  
>There's no more escape.<br>Now the day has come,  
>We are forsaken,<br>There's no time anymore.  
>Life will pass us by,<br>We are forsaken,  
>We're the last of our kind _

Alucard had a feel something bad would happen tonight but ignored it since there was nothing wrong so far. All he and Seras, or Police Girl as he called her, had to rescue a bunch of orphans from a half mad vampire. So here they were at Sanctuary Serenity fighting the workers who had become ghouls and delivering the children to the soldiers as they were making their way to the mad vampire. But when they got there they saw a cloaked figure siting on a windowsill behind a pile of ashes. "Who are you?" Alucard asked wary.

"Oh me? You mean don't remember me Alucard?" I said and took off my hood revealing my long unusual hair and weird eyes.

_/The sacrifice was much too high,  
>Our greed just made us all go blind.<br>We tried to hide what we feared inside.  
>Today is the end of tomorrow.<br>As the sea started rising,  
>The land that we conquered just washed away.<br>Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
>It was all in vain_

"I've never met you before." He answered, the words stabbing my heart like a sharp cold blade.

"Hmph if you say so. Attack him my pets!" I yelled out and werewolves came out from hiding.

Alucard's eye's widened as he saw the silver, black, and brown werewolves, "Seras stay behind me!" He ordered her. I had put my hood back up and my eyes narrowed as he said this, :So he's protecting her, now I know she means something to him. Now I'm sure my plan will work.: I thought and almost chuckled. My pets attacked Alucard and I spoke to them in their minds, **My pets separate the vampire from his fledgling!** I ordered and they complied. Before Alucard realized it he was separated from Seras and he began to worry as the werewolves cornered her but then got confuse when they didn't attack her and since he was distracted a few werewolves bit him causing him to growl.

_/Now the day has come,  
>We are forsaken,<br>There's no time anymore.  
>Life will pass us by,we are forsaken,<br>Only ruins stay behind  
>Now the day has come.<br>We are forsaken this time/_

I walked over to Seras and she was shaking in fear, :I'm sorry little one to make you involved but I have to do this.: I thought a little bit sadly since I didn't really hate her at all. I grabbed her and called my pets off as I held a pure silver dagger almost touching her throat. Alucard immediately froze when he saw the silver dagger pointed at Seras's heart. "Move and she dies." I told him in a tone filled with hatred making Seras wonder just who I was.

"Let her go! Your fight is with me! Do you have no honor because this is a very dirty move!" He yelled at me angry.

"Ha honor! Well where was your honor all those years ago, you bastard!" I snarled, "Heh. Good-bye Alucard if you can't find me in 5 hours then prepare for your fledgling to die!" I laughed darkly and the look on his face was priceless it said 'I can't do that with such a short time frame' and 'no don't kill her.'

_/Now the day has come,  
>We are forsaken,<br>There's no time anymore  
>Now the day has come<br>The day has come  
>The day has come_

I teleported Seras and me to a cave on the coast of France and made sure to block the Master and fledgling bond link so he couldn't find her that way. When I let her go she immediately jumped away from me and snarled at me. I held my hands up, "I have no intention of hurting you little one." I told her kindly all traces of hate gone from my voice.

Now Seras was confused, "But you said you're going to kill me." she said.

"That, my dear, was a lie. Seras I don't really want you in the middle of this but I want my revenge on Alucard. So I am sorry for scaring you and making you think I was going to kill you when the truth is I actually kind of want to get to know you." I said and took off my cloak.

"Oh but why do you want revenge on my master?" She asked truly curious. I smiled sadly at her, "Because your master hurt me very badly many years ago." I answered.

"Oh. What's your name then?" She asked.

"Like Alucard I have two names the one I gave myself and the one I was born with. The one I gave myself and it's one every vampire fears I am called Kira the dark shadow." I partly answered before she interrupted, "Oh I've heard about you. I heard a pair of vampires talking at a bar once and one of them had said something about you and the other one quickly shut him up saying, 'dude she might come kill us if we so much as speak her name so shut up!'" she said and tried to imitate the vampire's voice. I laughed and Seras blushed.

"Funny. My birth name is Fuyuki Shizure." I told her, "Only you may call me by my real name when we're alone k?" She smiled, "Okay! And I must say what a lovely name you got Fuyuki means Snowy Winter doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yes it does. How did you know?" I asked.

"Ah well I ate a man that was learning Japanese." She said and looked away blushing. I laughed out loud, "Oh my you're so cute Seras!" I told her.

"Th-thanks I really like your laugh it sounds like wind chimes or something." she said trying to compliment me.

"Thank you Seras. You really are a sweet girl. I'm glad to have met you. You see when a vampire lives alone for so long we do get very lonely which is why most vampires are mated to another vampire but some are mated to humans." I said looking at the rising full moon.

"Why do you sound sad at that?" Seras asked.

"Well most vampires look down upon Dhampires like they're lower than dirt and will often kill the parents and try to kill the child as well." I told her and she looked at me sad and in understanding.

"Fuyuki, Were you- well were you a Dhampir?" She asked kind of fearfully.

"Yes Seras I was and my parents to avoid being killed abandoned me and left me to die when I was 6." I answered her, "Seras what about your family?" Seras smiled sadly, "My parents were very kind and loving parents but when I was 5 (A/N: Totally guessing here hehe she looks about 5 maybe six) my parents were killed right in front of me and I just lost it and killed the two men who killed my parents. I barely survived since they shot me so many times and what's kind of funny it that I killed them with a fork." (A/N: Again guessing don't remember what her weapon was so sorry) Seras told me with pain in her eyes. I did something I hadn't done for years I reached over and hugged her, "You haven't mourned properly have you little one?" I said and the only answer I got was a nod and soft sobbing, "There there it's alright."

"I-I left something out they-they raped my mother while her dead body was still warm and I got fr-front row seats to it." she stuttered sniffling.

"Oh you poor thing. Aren't some humans just plain evil." I stated and she agreed. It took her 15 minutes to stop crying but I didn't mind I knew what it was like to be alone with out parents even if our situations were very different there was still one thing that connected us, we were both orphans one due to abandonment the other due to murderers who killed them.

"Come let's get you some blood since you have lost a lot from crying." I told her and stood up. That's when Seras noticed what I was wearing, "oh I got your shirt all bloody! I'm sorry." Seras apologized. I was wearing a dark red tube top and a latex black mini skirt with black tights and thigh-high, high-heeled black boots.

"Seras it's fine I'll just fix it." I told her and then the blood disappeared thanks to one of my powers that every normal vampire had and that was being able to phase clothes from nothing.

"Oh cool I'm still learning how to do that all I get is a bra and panties. I'm still trying to get fully clothed when I do that" She said blushing. :God she's so modest and innocent. Did the kami's put her on earth with huge breasts and made her so modest as a joke.: I thought and chuckled at that thought, "I'll teach you how if you want and I'll train you in your other vampire powers that is if you want me to." I offered.

"Really?! That would be great!" Seras said and we set out to find some prey to hunt. :Heh you have 3 hours and 30 minutes Alucard hahaha: I though amused.

I was right to assume Alucard was panicking he only had over 2 hours left to find me which was damn near impossible since I could be anywhere in the world right now even Antarctica or Cuba.(A/N I am sorry is that statement offends anyone somehow I'll tell you I actually like Cuba and would love to go there someday. And is Antarctica where the penguins are? I'll have to check) Right after I had taken Seras Integria had called him to see what was taking so long and she did not like the news

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback<em>**_ 3 hours ago. _

"_so what you're telling me is someone who claims you know then appeared and kidnapped Seras! And why didn't you do anything to stop it!"she said. Though Integria would never admit it Seras had become like a sister to her and she was pissed off and wanted a very good reason for Alucard not stopping it. _

"_I couldn't have I was being held back by Werewolves. It was a big group too." He answered sounding devastated and he didn't even give his insane grin or mock Integria at all and he was **HONEST **for once something that was next to impossible at least she thought so, "One more thing this female vampire said she'll kill Seras if I can't find them in 5 hours." That made Integria's blood run cold, #K-Killed!? And in such a short amount of time we'll never be able to find them in only 5 fucking hours!# she thought. _

"_Well what are you waiting for?! FIND THEM" Integria hissed. _

"_I don't know if I'll be able to but I promise Master I WILL try my best." Alucard said with determination in his eyes. _**_End of flashback-_ **

And now he was losing all hope and he felt like giving up. It was 11:00pm and he still had two hours, Where did they go? I will not give up I still have 2 hours till... Alucard thought. So far he had searched all of England, Japan, and Italy and came up with no results now he was searching China. He was going into panic mode as more time went by and he was really worried. When his time was up he just fell to his knees and started to actually cry.

* * *

><p>After Seras got her dinner she went to explore my home as I was watching Alucard with dark glee because he was panicking and searching more franticly for Seras in a totally wrong part of the world and I chuckled to myself as he was searching in Australia in his last 30 minutes.<p>

"_Can you stop the fire_

_Can you stand to fight her_

_You can't stop the fire_

_You wont say the words" _I started singing and Seras stopped what she was doing to listen.

"_Please please forgive me but I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up,  
>And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<br>"Isn't something missing?"  
><em>

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
>You forgot me long ago.<br>Am I that unimportant...?  
>Am I so insignificant...?<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me? <em>

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**__  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?_

_Can you Stop the fire _

_Can you stand you fight her_

_You can't stop the fire _

_You won't say the words._

Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>I know what you do to yourself,  
>I breathe deep and cry out,<br>"Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?"<p>

I thought back on what Alucard had did to me,_ "And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
>Knowing you don't care.<br>And if I sleep just to dream of you  
>I'll wake without you there,<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't something... <em>

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**__  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<em>

_Isn't something missing  
>Isn't someone missing me?<em>

_Can you stop the fire_

_Can you stand to fight her_

_You won't stop the fire _

_You wont say the words." _ I finished and realized I had started crying sometime through the song. I glared and wiped the blood tears away harshly.

Seras came in a few minutes before I finished my song, "Fuyuki you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine Seras it's nothing." I told her.

"Fuyuki will you tell me what happened between you and master?" Seras asked wanting to know very badly why I hated Alucard so much.

"Alright I'll tell you Seras. It all happened so quickly in my first year as a fledgling 305 years ago, I was being hunted down because of my uniqueness you see I wasn't human when I was turned not that Vlad- well Alucard knew but as you know I was a Dhampir. A half-vampire half-human and so I was being hunted down because I had more different powers then your normal, average vampire." I told her surprising her. (A/N We already went through the flash back in the prologue so no flashback until Alucard's side. Gomen. Yay I have blueberry pancakes!)

"You see Alucard had forced me to drink his blood telling me I wasn't worth the trouble since I couldn't be a proper vampire and that I had been just entertainment to him. He threw me out when I needed him the most and I paid for it. A few days later I had gotten captured by vampire hunters that call themselves Kurokuma or Black Bear. Stupid name I think. Anyways I was tortured and they tried to get me to use unusual my powers but I just used my 'regular' ones and so they deemed after 20 years I wasn't truly a dhampir turned vampire. I had learned they wanted that and so I didn't do anything but what a 'normal' vampire do and so I cursed the dhampires and I always felt guilty since I knew what is was to be worse than dirt and always said sorry to myself afterwords. They only gave me enough blood to survive which was once a month and only a cup of blood. Then after they practically threw me out in the fucking sun where I actually almost died if I hadn't gotten into a nearby cave where I found some hikers and I had to drink their blood or else I would become a corpse due to lack of blood and the sun. I drank their blood in the most painless way as possible while keeping them alive and it also taught me how to control my powers better. I took over their minds and the last thing they knew was they were just taking a break by a cave so they didn't know I had killed them since I was still clinging to my lost humanity but no vampire should ever do that because it just hurts them in the end.

"So I lived on for 285 years till now some of those years were very terrible you see vampires can live alone but only for so long before becoming so terribly lonely. I became like that 40 years after the cave incident so I made myself a fledgling. She was very kind and so I taught her about vampire history, her powers and not to cling to her humanity because it will hurt you in the end.. She has her own fledgling well not anymore but he's still with us. You will meet both of them tomorrow and I think you'll become good friends."

"I see I will look forward to meeting her and thank you for sharing it must be hard. Can you tell me one more thing?" Seras asked.

"What is it?" I said.

"Do you love master?" Seras asked making me instantly freeze, +Just like I thought she does even if she denies it.+ Seras thought.

"I did at one time but that changed when he left me to _Them_." I said but hissed out the last part. +Yea right I can see you still love him my new friend and I guess sister.+ Seras thought.

"Oh ok." Seras replied.

"Well Alucard's time is up. I'm kind of disappointed I would have thought he would have found us since we are right next to England." I said actually sounding disappointed. I took out a mirror and said, "Show me Alucard." then the image shimmered and Alucard was shown on his knees actually crying. Seras gasped shocked while I smirked at his pain to further it I let another mirror appear and used my illusion power to make the real Seras invisible. Then I created the illusion of a dead Seras in my hands that I was holding by the hair. "Hello Alucard your time's up."

Alucard looked up when he heard my voice and his eyes went wide as he saw I was holding a dead Seras by the hair. I had put my cloak back on but left the hood down. He nearly screamed as Seras turned into ashes. Alucard felt a deep pain he's never felt before, "Why are you doing this?!" He said the same way I did all those years ago.

My smirk turned into a scowl as the unpleasant memory came up, "Because _Vlad_ I want to make you suffer and beg for death before I kill you. Know that your little _Human_ master is next to die hahahahaha." I laughed evilly as he fell and put his hands on the ground to keep himself from falling all the way.

"But _why_!? Whatever did I do to you!? I don't even know you!" He hissed at me.

My face instantly got dark, "So you truly do not remember hmph I pity you all those years with the _humans_ must have made you very forgetful." I said and hissed humans since I did not like humans very much, "I wonder when you'll remember who I am _Vlad_ after all you knew me very well." and the mirror disappeared. Alucard could not believe it Seras was gone the one who felt like his sister or child. After 30 minutes had past he got up and returned to Integria. When Integria took in his state she instantly knew but she wanted him to just say 'ha got you you should have seen your face. I found Seras.' or something like that.

"You didn't find her?" Integria said slowly and her eyes widened as he started to actually fucking cry.

"No I did not find her and now she's... dead." he said and then went to his rooms. Integria actually started to cry as well, #Damn it all. Why did this have to happen WHY!? Do the kamis hate us or something?# Integria thought as her fists banged against the table.

Alucard was not a very pretty sight right now. He was throwing his wine mixed with blood bottles everywhere and he even destroyed his chair and table in his fit of rage and despair. He was making such a ruckus that one of the servants was now knocking on the door, "Sir are you alright?" She asked through the door. She dared not open lest Alucard turned his rage on her. "I'm fine leave me alone." He said stopping with his last bottle of the special wine/blood mix in his hand. I can't believe I failed Seras! I've failed in rescuing the most important thing in my unlife! Why couldn't I have been quicker. I should have done more. He thought as he lost himself in his despair.

* * *

><p>(Time skip: 5 months later. AN don't ya just hate time skips lol :)...) Seras leaped back as I tried to punch her. She then used her shadows and cut my arm off. "Very good Seras! Let's take a brake." I said then sat down in my throne-like chair regenerating my arm. My ex-fledgling/friend came into the room I deemed the training room, "Hey Fuyuki. Have you seen Kaito?" She asked looking for her ex-fledgling.

"I think he went out to hunt. Why are you looking for him Saphire?" I asked her.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to him about something. Hey has Alucard come even close to finding us yet? I mean it's been what 5 months since you 'killed' Seras and about 4 ½ months since Alucard has been on his revenge mission." She asked changing the subject.

"No though once he came close but his _Human_ master called him before he could stumble upon this place." I said glaring harshly at the floor.

"Now now I'm sure the floor didn't do anything to you so no need to glare at it like it killed your puppy or something." Saphire said trying to lighten the mood. I laughed, "Alright I know. Too stuffy in here hahahahaha." I got up and stretched. It was almost dawn and I was getting a little tired from all the training I was doing with Seras. Kaito then walked in yawning.

"Hello Fuyuki, Seras, and Saphire. Whatcha doin Fuyuki?" Kaito asked.

"Just finishing up Seras's training." I said and started to leave, "Well I'm going to bed it's almost dawn. I would suggest you do the same." Then I was gone.

"Hello Kaito." Seras said a little shyly. After meeting Saphire and Kaito about 5 months ago she was good friends with them right away. Now she's been feeling a little differently about Kaito. She feels like she has butterflies in her stomach when she talks to him or when he enters the room. (A/N Aw sounds like someone's in love kukukukuku)

"Oh hey Seras! So your training is just about complete that's good." He said and smiled his charming smile at her making her go a little red in the face.

"Well I'm going to bed I'm a little tired. Good-night Kaito." Seras said and hurried out of there.

"Kaito I wanted to talk to you." Saphire said.

"Ok what's this about?" Kaito asked.

"It's about well Fuyuki and Alucard." Saphire said looking around just to make sure I wasn't listening in which I wasn't. I was in my coffin asleep.

"What about them?" Kaito asked wondering what the hell she was thinking.

"Well I can see Fuyuki still loves him and really doesn't want to kill him. I think she's waiting for him to come and kill her. I think she plans on dieing when he comes to get his revenge." Saphire said looking really sad.

"Why would she do that?" Kaito asked confused.

"Because she can't handle her pain anymore. So she's-" Saphire said before getting interrupted.

"What pain? Is she wounded?" Kaito said. +Damn he's kind of an idiot but I guess it's because he hasn't seen her like I saw her before I was turned.+

Saphire sighs before explaining, "I guess you don't know since you weren't there when I first saw her. She wasn't a very pretty sight."

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback:<strong>_ Saphire was running. Not for fun no she was running for her life. She was also wounded and she could feel herself dying. Funny she never thought she would be able to feel death coming. Saphire was being chased by a madman and a vampire who was controlling the madman. The madman, his name was Vincent, had a knife and Saphire had been stabbed and cut across her stomach with the knife. Saphire was also running from some of the crazed vampire's ghouls. __+What the hell! Is he some kind of monster!?+__ Saphire thought, thinking about that vampire. Something in her whispered, 'Run. Run. He is a monster. A vampire. Find the one who will help but there will be a price to pay.' That left her a little crept out but she listened. She wondered what the price would be. It would probably be her life. Suddenly she hit a hard chest and looked up in fear as she saw it was the vampire that she was running from. "What The FUCK ARE YOU!?" She screamed panicked. (She was psychic before becoming a vamp. Explains why she had voices in her head. :P)_

"_I, my dear, am a vampire and you're about to be my lunch." He said and cackled madly. Saphire's hand felt a very sharp thick stick behind her and without warning she stabbed the vampire in the foot, pinning him to the ground for now. He gasped in pain as she got up and ran faster. She ran through some bushes and ended up in front of a cave. She saw a woman in a beautiful white gown next to the cliff that was near the cave. The woman looked like she wasn't real but there was something wrong in her eyes. Then it hit her there was such pain in her tortured eyes. The woman looked at Saphire smelling the blood. "What are you doing so far into the forest little one?" The woman asked her voice sounding like she was dead, like she had nothing to live for. Saphire ran up to the woman noticing her red eye and fangs. _

"_Miss please you've got to help me! There's a vampire after me can you please help me I don't want to be his food!" Saphire begged knowing that the beautiful woman was a vampire herself but again the little voice had whispered, 'Ask her for help. She will save you both from the vampire and the clutches of death.'_

"_Oh and where is this vampire that hunts on my territory?" the woman said._

"_Well I kind of drove a sharp strong stick in his foot so he's kind of been delayed for the moment but there is also a madman he's controlling that trying to kill me. He is the one that has wounded me so. I know I will die but I do not want to die with him drinking my blood!" Saphire said._

"_You have good wits. Do not worry little one you are safe now. All I ask is for a favor in return when I get back." the woman said and was walking away to go kill the vampire._

"_Wait! What is your name? I don't want to call you miss vampire." Saphire said amusing the woman._

"_My name I usually go by is Kira but my real name is Fuyuki little one. Now wait here and whatever you do don't fall asleep no matter how tired you are." Fuyuki said then walked off to kill a very stupid vampire.(A/N: This is Saphire's flashback so even though this isn't in her P.o.V. It isn't in Fuyuki's either hehehe)_

_When Fuyuki got back she saw Saphire was leaning against the cave wall, her legs not having the __strength to keep her standing but she was still awake, "Fuyuki! You're... back. I believe... my time... to die has...*coughing up blood here* come. I thank... you... Fuyuki. Now... what is... that... favor... you wanted?" Saphire said on the verge of dying. _

"_I wanted you to stay with me as my fledgling and companion. Will you let me turn you?" Fuyuki asked her eyes gazing at Saphire softly._

"_Since you... helped... me yes... you can... turn me... it's *coughing__*** **__a better... fate to... me... then dying." Saphire said making the choice to become a vampire. Saphire was happy she could make Fuyuki's pain and loneliness go away a little bit. Fuyuki looked... well happy to have a companion instead of being all alone. So she turned Saphire into a vampire. Thankfully she was a *ahem* virgin so after telling Fuyuki that she was made into a vampire. _**-End-**

* * *

><p>"So you see she has been in pain ever since Alucard threw her out. She had told me once about that event and I felt very sad for her and I was pissed at Alucard who used to be called Vlad." Saphire explained, "Even though it isn't much I can see Seras has helped Fuyuki with her pain a little by being like a sister. There bond as I see it is like sisters. They have the same sire so I guess it makes them like siblings." Saphire said.<p>

"Oh I see now." Kaito said understanding. Kaito had never been told the story of Alucard's betrayal to Fuyuki so he hadn't known that she was feeling the pain of a broken heart. It was sad because he knew that some creatures even humans die of a broken heart which is probably why Fuyuki wants to die. "But why not just kill herself then?" Kaito asked.

"I think she views that as cowardly. You have to remember she's from a different time period originally so some of their ways will always be apart of her and I guess she hoping that after Alucard kills her that he will remember her and suffer like she has." Saphire explained, "Also I wanted to talk to you about Seras before the sun comes up." The sun was going to come up in an hour.

"What about Seras?" Kaito asked.

"Well I wanted to ask how you feel about her." Saphire said mentally smirking. Saphire knew the two loved each other they were just too dense to see that.

Kaito went red in the face, "W-what do you mean?" He said hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"I mean do you like her I mean like like her?" Saphire said, "And don't lie I can tell when you're lying."

"Well I am attracted to her no that isn't the word. I th-think I'm in l-love with S-Seras." Kaito said stuttering.

"You should tell her. I think you might be surprised." Saphire said grinning, "Now let's get to bed the sun's coming up!" Then she left for her coffin in her room. Kaito did the same. (A/N: Think that was too much dialogue? Not enough action but don't worry the fun part is coming up soon hehehe)

* * *

><p>(Few hours ago with Alucard) I have to find that bitch and avenge Seras! But master hasn't let me search at all. What do I do? Alucard pondered. Suddenly her heard his master calling for him. He appeared in her office, "Yes master?" Alucard said in his cold hard voice he had been using ever since Seras's 'death'.<p>

"Alucard I have decided to give you some time to look for the vampire that killed Seras. You have 3 months Alucard don't waste them." Integria told him making him one happy vampire. His trademark smirk appeared making Integria a little happy. (A/N lol everyone's happy XD)

"Thank you master I will see you in three months." He said and disappeared to his room where he gathered up his things, which wasn't much just his big black coffin, special wine/blood mix, and his glasses that he had left there. He then left and went to the train station looking for the train that was going to France since Europe was the only place he hadn't searched yet. Yes he had searched everywhere when he wasn't doing missions and whatnot. He had even searched Japan and the Arctic. Now though he thought I must be in Europe and he was very ready to kill me. That or drink my blood. He smirked thinking of all the things he was going to do to me for 'killing' Seras. He missed Seras very much like a parent would miss their child who died in an accident or something. He had thought much on who I was but hadn't come up with anything. He saw the train arrive and got on it in the cargo part of the train and now all he could do was wait.

* * *

><p>(back with me) I woke up right as the sun went down. I sighed I had dreamed again. I don't like dreaming but sometimes I can't help it. I had dreamed about Alucard and that he had loved me and never left me to die. A tear made it's way down my cheek. I just couldn't handle the pain anymore so I was planning on getting killed when Alucard came to kill me. It's not like anyone would miss me besides my ex-fledgling and Seras. They wouldn't miss me that much though they have each other while I had no one when I was left all alone. I wiped my tear away and opened my coffin to see Seras sitting in the chair that was across from my coffin. I wondered why she was here since she never woke this early. "Seras? Something wrong? You're never usually up right now." I asked her.<p>

"Nothings wrong I just woke up right when the sun went down instead of sleep more like I usually do." Seras said.

"Ok well I am sad to inform you but your training is complete. There is no more anyone can teach you well except maybe yourself." I said and she looked sad.

"What no more training!? But I loved training with you. I am a sad vampire now." She said to be funny and it was. I laughed.

"You are so funny Seras. Anyways I'm going out not to hunt just for a walk. See you later Seras." I said and got up. She waved bye to me and I walked out of the cave and I kept walking till I got to a place that only I knew about. It was a very pretty place. A small pond with a waterfall and a field of moon flowers that were blooming as the moon rose. I hadn't known it but my ex-fledgling and her ex-fledgling as well as Seras had followed me to see what I was up to.

"When will you come to kill me I wonder."I said aloud to myself.

"_I will wander _

_Till the end of time_

_Torn away from you" _ I started singing.

"_I pulled away to face the pain_

_I close my eyes and drift away_

_Over the fear_

_That I will never find a way_

_To heal my soul,"_

By this point I'm dancing on the water and there are these strange butterflies that are made of a blue light flying around me.

"_And I will wander _

_Till the end of time_

_Torn away from you_

_My heart is broken."_

The way I was dancing it was so beautiful yet it radiated a sadness that tore at the onlookers' hearts. It was like my dance spoke of my broken heart and the betrayal that was done to me.

"_Sweet sleep, My dark angel_

_Deliver us _

_From sorrow's hold. (Over my heart)_

_I can't go on living this way."_

It was true I couldn't go on living the way I was. Not that I wasn't content it was the pain that I knew would never heal unless Alucard claimed that he loved me and proved it but that was never going to happen I knew. So I was waiting for him to find me and kill me.

"_But I can't go back_

_The way I came_

_Chained to this fear_

_That I will never find a way_

_to heal my soul."_

I felt so much pain that it was unbearable. Sometimes I wished I had never met Alucard or that I had done something differently so that he wouldn't have cast me out. I had felt so alone and insignificant. I have always wondered if I ever meant anything to Vlad/Alucard.

"_And I will wander_

_Till the end of time_

_Half Alive without you_

_My Heart is broken"_

Seras was so sad for me. She knew I still loved Alucard and I wouldn't be able to kill him. She also knew that I was planing on dying just so I could be put out of my misery. Saphire and Kaito watched my dancing as well as wondered what those blue creatures that resembled butterflies were.

"_Sweet Sleep, My dark angel_

_Deliver us_

_Change_

_Open your eyes_

_To the light, I denied it all so long_

_Oh so long."_

I stared at the blue creatures. I had seen them many times when I came here. I think that this is their home among the moon flowers. I think that they were spirit butterflies. Butterflies that weren't at all like normal ones and they only came out at night. In the pale moonlight of the full moon they were so beautiful flying among the moon flowers.

"_Say goodbye, Goodbye_

_My heart is broken_

_Release me,_

_I can't hold on, Deliver us_

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us._

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us_

_From sorrow's hold!"_ I finished the song and stepped of of the water and the spirit butterflies flew around me as if saying, _'Welcome back to our home.' _I smiled softly at them and held out a hand. One landed on my index finger and I brought it a little closer to my face to see it more closely. I giggled as it then flew and landed on my nose. This is the place I wish I could stay forever in where I felt no pain, no sorrow. Everything just was beautiful and so full of life. It was sorta like heaven on earth. But I knew I had to leave sometime and it saddened me for I loved this place as it it were my home. I let the little butterfly go and stretched. I looked around one more time before starting to head back.

The others quickly scrambled back to our home as I took my time walking back now in a better mood since I visited that place. That place was like my true home.

* * *

><p>(With Alucard.) Now Alucard had now arrived in France after three days of traveling. (An: I don't know how long it takes to get between France and Great Britain. Suu this is just a guess LAWLS) Now he was searching caves at night and of course sleeping during the day. In half of a month he finally found my little home in a cave that I had made into a underground house of sorts. He tried to get in but he found ancient pictures that had power behind them. He was astonished. How the hell did I know the ancient vampire language. He was wondering that as he studied the pictures. There was pictures meaning that he had to get permission to get in and protectiveness. I had them in the right combination to make a barrier that was as powerful as my will. My will was very strong especially after being tortured for many years. My fledgling and her own poked their heads around the corner and their eyes went comically wide. The eldest stepped forward, "What do you want _Alucard._" She said with venom in her voice. Alucard was amused. So this vampress knew who he was eh? "Well little one I want to know if your master is here. I think she goes by the name of Kira." He asked coldly with his insane grin on his face and blood-lust in his eyes. She just scoffed not the slightest bit affected by his intimidating and scary looks. Now Saphire could see why I liked him so much. Saphire for some reason or another had the special ability to feel peoples hearts and know their true self. For him she saw he was actually kind when he wanted to be but there was a slight cruelness as well but she knew that I didn't mind. She stepped forward till she was 5 feet away from the barrier.

"Well certainly but she isn't my master. Not anymore you asshole." She said, "Oh and don't tell me to respect elder vampires cause I already know this and I don't care. I will not respect you after what you did to her." She hissed out with venom in her voice. Her eyes were a menacing glowing red.

"Saphire step away from him _Now!_" I hissed and she quickly stepped back. I had smelled his scent and told Seras to hide so I could confront him. She was currently hiding in my room in the shadows. Just for good measure I made sure she was invisible and unable to be heard by anyone except for me. I would still be able to see her and hear her. I stood there looking coldly at Alucard. Frankly if he was trying to scare me it wasn't working and I bluntly told him so. That made him frown, Who is this vampress that doesn't fear me and my power at all? He thought. "What the hell do you want Al-u-card." I said in a mocking way.

"Well it's simple I want to kill you." He growled out at me making me smirk.

"I want to kill you too but not before I made you suffer which I have. Saphire take Kaito and get out of here." I said and they nodded. They left me alone with my ex-master not that he remembers. "Come in Alucard since I'm sure you want to kill me." I say then flee to the room Seras is in and made her immobile. Alucard quickly followed and our fight began.

* * *

><p><strong>(An: I need help with battle scenes can someone help me?)**

* * *

><p>I stared up at Alucard as he was about to plunge a silver stake through my heart. I knew if this didn't kill me nothing would. As he plunged it I looked at Seras one last time, gave her a smile, and then gasped in pain as the stake hit home. Within moments I was feeling sleepy and I fazed through the floor somehow and ended up in a small cavern with only a hole the size of a bowling ball as a way out. I landed right next to a small stream that went out of the small hole into a big lake. I smiled softly, <span>:So my end is an eternal sleep as long as no one pulls the stake out? I'm fine with that. Goodbye my friends, no my family.:<span> I thought and finally fell into my eternal slumber.

(Back in the room) Seras was now free of the spells I placed on her and Alucard's face was priceless. "NOOOOOOO Fuyuki!" Seras cried and the name sounded familiar to Alucard, very familiar. "How could you master! She was your own childe!" Seras said and Alucard remembered everything clearly now. He fell to his knees once again.

"What have I done?" He said softly as a blood tear made it's way down his face.

"You have given her mercy" Saphire said as she came into the room. "If you hadn't done that she would have continued on suffering from the pain and loneliness that YOU caused her, Alucard, or should I say Vlad." Kaito was behind Saphire and rushed over to Seras when he saw her crying. He knew why. It was because I had been a sister to Seras and now I was gone. Poof, just like that. Alucard couldn't believe that I was the sweet, kind Fuyuki he used to know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End Of Chapter 1~<strong>_

_**Well there's that chappy done.**_

_**Me: Phew what a long chapter XD**_

_**Alucard: I don't see why you made me kill my own childe Demonic.**_

_**Yoko: It's cause she's just cruel like that *Gets hit in the head with Demonic's iron frying pan***_

_**Seras: Well this has been lovely. Please review and read the next chapter!**_


End file.
